


Forest of the Lost

by Mango_the_dango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Other, Predator/Prey, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_dango/pseuds/Mango_the_dango
Summary: People go missing on the path through woods all the time, some people never come out once they go in, some people believe it's because of animals, some say the forest is cursed, all they know is they've been only person able to come in and out without much trouble, too bad that may change.
Kudos: 7





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing and posting on mobile so the format may be a little weird and I couldn't figure out how to add custom tags so I'm just going say the rest here, this fic contains unwilling prey, soft vore, safe vore

There's always been something that felt off about the woods, not everyone who goes through them comes back out and everyone knows this, some people that have gone in few times and came out fine even sometimes never make it back out so people never go in unless they have to.

Then there's Prey, everyone thinks they're crazy, Prey always takes a large bag of food with them and leaves it as an offering, they think as long as they do that, whatever is making people disappear won't take them and so far it seem they've been right. They can go through the woods and come back on the same path, picking up the empty bag on their return trip, they know something is eating it, just like they're sure those people who disappeared were most likely eaten.

Then one day they encounter it, in the middle of the wood where they leave the bag, the pass through the brush and someone is there, they're almost twice Prey's size, but their hunched over, start sniffing around and turn towards Prey.

Prey can instantly tell this person isn't fully human, though the blindfold hides their eyes there are other obvious signs, their fanged grin when they noticed Prey, sharp black claws instead of fingernails, but Prey is can't get themselves to run, they're too scared to do anything but stay as still as possible.

Faster than they can react, the distance is closed between them, Prey tenses and drops the as the human like creature grapples them and sniffs, they must have like what they smelled because of the sudden wet feeling of a tounge slowly dragged across their shoulder.

The Pred move their head away, and seemingly stares at Prey's face with a sharped tooth smile then stuffs Prey's head in their mouth, Prey let's out a startled shriek as the Preds powerful throat makes quick work of them, a loud heartbeat is the sound they hear near them when the second swallow leaves them half way hanging out of the Preds mouth. Their flailing legs not doing much to slow the Predator down, and it turns into quite the opposite when Pred decided to use gravity to gulp them down faster.

Their head enters the foul smelling chamber then suddenly their decent is halted, a section of cloth is torn off their leg and they squirm, jolt and Yelp at the sudden pain as Pred uses their claws to scratch something into the leg that Pred is holding still, their shoes and socks are removed, their leg let go, then a loud Gluck as their journey continues, and in a few more gulps they're curling up inside the Preds guts.

They're in frozen in shock trying to process the situation as the Pred lets out a soft pleased growl, after a few minutes the organ groans loudly around them, a swallow sounds above them, a piece of chewed up food plops down nearby, It's then that Prey snaps out of their shock, panicked struggling and begging begins.

~~~

Pred knew that smell, it was the same scent as the one left on that random food filled bag they kept finding here, of course they had to take a taste, Prey smelled so good and their frightened face was so cute, sure they had no intention of eating them at first, they were just going to throw them over their shoulder and carry them back to Preds cave but once Pred got a taste they had to have the rest.

So Pred swallowed them up, scratching a protective spell into the skin of one of Prey's legs as Pred finished gulping them, it was a little odd to Pred they weren't moving except for the occasional twitch at first, usually things they swallow whole squirm at least but whatever, Pred still needed to eat so they grabbed the bag Prey dropped and started stuffing their face, and there's the usual struggling Pred feels after swallowing their first bite, satisfied that their Prey's moving around a bit Pred continued to eat and it was getting harder for Prey to move as chewed up food piles in.

Pred may not understand the language but Pred could understand the frightened tone of Prey voice, Pred wasn't gonna let them out though, they worked too hard this past month chasing off or eating the other Predators in the woods just so they could finally capture whoever the Prey they had taken a liking to was, without having worrying another Pred would get to them first. 

Besides Pred thought, they'll eventually figure out it's just the food that's digesting around them once the acid sets in and they don't feeling anything happening to them, for now Pred is just going to enjoy the squirming of their long awaited catch as they eat while heading back to their cave, the bag slug over their shoulder leaving only a strip of cloth, leaving behind a pair of shoes and a few drops of Prey's blood purposely smeared on the cloth the had torn from their catch, evidence left so that people can only guess what happened to them.

Pred might let them out in the morning, but Pred is certainly not going to let them go. While those offerings didn't stop them from being eaten, they at least caused the strongest Predator in the forest to become attached enough to them that they wouldn't be digested , whether that's a good thing or not they'll eventually find out.


	2. The cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention there is probably gonna be a vore scene every chapter, if you want to skip the gore scene watch for the ‼️‼️🤍🖤

The first thing they notice as they wake is a soft rather fluffy material beneath them, Prey blinks as their vision adjusts to the darkness and see the ceiling of a cave,there's a few holes with roots nearly eclipsing the openings letting light through, as they sit up they realize they're on a pile of furs, their shoes are gone,their clothes are partially digested, there's a large hole in their pants along their thigh, down to their knee, the skin there stings but thier socks have been turned into makeshift gauze and the sack they brought into the wood has been shredded into bandages to keep that gauze in place.

They... don't recognize where they are... and they don't know how they're alive, last thing Prey remembers was being in a stomach as the food they had brought into the woods was melted to a slurry up to their neck around them, now that they think about they don't remember any pain or itch before they found themselves passing out from fear, a thought crosses their mind and they peel back the bandages on their thigh to find not long claw marks like they originally thought but some form of writing scratched into their skin.

They jolt as they hear the sound of heavy stone scraping against itself somewhere deeper in the cavern, when they hear it twice with a pause in between their curiosity gets the better of them and they stand to start walking down the path the noise came from then freeze as they hear footsteps coming towards them they take a few steps backwards and find themselves pressing their back against the wall on the other side of the pile furs behind them.

Darkness peels away revealing their predator, their fanged grin and black claw like nails just as frightening as before, a blindfold still covering their eyes, the Pred's stomach is making quick work of whatever small creature they seem to have eaten whole as prey watches the squirming bulge slowly come to a stop, the Pred has noticed they're awake and lets out a rumbling growl as they approach Prey, who curls themselves up against the wall trying to make themselves as small as possible and squeeze their eyes shut bracing themselves for whatever the predator had in store.

The footsteps stop a few feet away from them, Prey hears the Pred plop themselves down on the furs nearby and Prey lets out a soft startled shriek as their arm is grabbed firmly by a clawed hand and they're yanked into the large predator's lap, they find their back pressed up against the softening bulge, the arm that grabbed them now trapping them by their waist, the Pred's other hand drops a small bundle wrapped in cloth into Prey's lap and the Predator's other arm wraps around them as the Pred rests thier chin on Prey's head before releasing another rumbl-oh it's not a growl they realize, but a rather menacing sounding purr.

They take note on what's been placed on their lap, ah..it seems not all of their cloth sack had been shredded to make bandages. they tentativly open up the bundle to find..some nuts, berries and fruit, they're being cuddled and fed, for some reason..they know their pleas were ignored, the Pred would have stopped stuffing themselves from the food prey bought otherwise, so why-their confusion is halted by one of the fruit being placed in their hands.

Prey hums thoughtfully, they don't remember when they ate last and aren't sure how long they were out, with that in mind they lift the fruit to their lips and begin to eat as they try to straighten out their tangled thoughts, they know they didn't put any fruit or berries in the bag they carried, so they can only draw the conclusion the predator went out of their way to get food for Prey while they were out, and given the fact this same predator seems to be giving them affection, it's a bit..hard not to relax their guard.

When they finish eating the predator shifts them in their lap, moving Prey so it's their side pressed against Preds torso, using one arm to keep Prey trapped against thier chest and the other hooking underneath Prey's legs, the predator stands, lifting Prey into a bridal carry, Prey feels their face go red and thier heart skip a beat at their position while the now amused looking Pred carries them down the dark tunnel they previously came from.

After a few moments they reach the end, they see the entrance has been block by something, it's too dark for Prey to make out what it is, Pred sets Prey on thier feet keeping a clawed hand on their shoulder to guide them as the two reach the object blocking the exit, Pred places their other hand in a small opening between the object and the mouth of the cave then easily pushes the bould- Prey's eyes widened and their heart jumps to their throat, if the predator could push a giant rock like that aside so easily with one hand then, then it would take them no effort to- Prey begins to unintentually shiver in fear and let's out an involuntary whimper.  
~~~  
Pred proudly turns to look at their catch, hoping to see awe at the strength they've displayed only to see a look of terror on the small ones face as they stare at the boulder Pred push aside, thier fang grin drops and they let out a small frustrated sigh, they had hoped the way they acted before had gotten across that they weren't actually going to hurt them.

Well, too late to dwell on it now, Pred lets go of Prey's shoulder, places their palm on Prey's back and gives a small push, sending prey stumbling forward into the blinding light.  
~~~  
Prey gasps at what they see outside, broken pillers with flowering vines growing up them line a circular clearing , there are a few broken stone tiles left to hint the clearing might have been something more a long time ago, walk forward the center and turn around, they see the entrance of the cave empty, two overgrown pillars on each side of the entrance and a vast tree growing on the caverns roof, but the predator was just standing in the entrance before, how could it be empty? They wondered.

Thier question is quickly answered when they feel a strong rush of wind behind them sending flower petals into the air as they're swept off thier feet into a bridal carry once again. As they look up at the predator who's gazing at them with a soft smile, they can't help but think the petals fluttering down around them feels like a scene from romance story...

..wait..no it can't be can it? They're once again cut off from their thoughts as a rush of wind blind them, causing them to hide their face in the predators chest as Pred takes off, they catch glimpses trees and ruins speeding past them then the predator halts, setting prey on their feet again in front of a small stream. There's a wooden bowl on a rock nearby, Pred walks over to it, picks it up and hands the water filled bowl to Prey before leaving, a gust of wind trailing behind them.

Prey surveys the area around them, what looks to be a the remnants of a buildings wall sits to the left of them, spots of moss growing along it, to their right is the big stone the bowl was sat on, it feels a bit strange to be barefoot as they walk across the moss covered ground and sit against the wall. They take sips from the water filled bowl and try to piece things together.

They know they need to gather more info before they can actually figure out if it's true or not, but the thought crosses thier mind that they may have accidentally been courting their devourer and said devourer has decided to reciprocate. That or they made the..whatever their Predator is, attached to them by leaving food which they ate, and then decided to-well they aren't actually sure of the Predator's intentions for them so all they can really do is speculate.

Another gust and vicious snarl startle them as they notice Preds return, for a second they think they were being snarled at but when they look at the furious predator beside them, Pred isn't looking at them but rather across the stream, deeper into the forest. Prey can't see anything there, but the predator is looking in direction with a frightening look on their face, before turning to Prey, their expression softening slightly.

Pred crouches down facing prey, reaches towards them and taps their bandaged thigh twice, picks prey up and sitting them on a large rock nearby, their feet dangling off the tall rock, and they tilt their head in confusion till the Predator bends down, grabs thier ankles and shoves their bare feet into the Pred's open maw, a quick strong swallow sending preys legs up to their knees into their awaiting throat, the sudden and rather startling motion causing prey to drop the half empty bowl to grip the rock beneath them.

The predator stands, tilting their head up as they grab Prey's hips lifting them and swallowing, prey sinks hip deep and in fright their hands grasp onto the Preds shoulder while the Pred grabs thier waist, a scared whine leaves Preys' throat, they know they survived the first time but that doesn't stop the fear of being eaten alive, they don't even know why the predator decided swallowing them was the best idea right now, they really don't want to- Pred had let go of their sides to grab their wrists with a growl they feel through thier entire body, removes them from Preds shoulders and they feel Pred give a demanding gulp as they're dragged in up to their chest.

They let out a soft scared plea that Pred ignores, gulping again Pred lets go of their wrists and they slip downward till thier finger tips just brush against Preds lips then with another gulp Pred snaps their mouth shut as Prey is forcefully shoved into their stomach, it's tighter than it was before, they're so squished they can't do much more than squirm a bit, the fleshy chamber vibrates around them as the predator growls low, they gasp as walls squeeze them even tighter when Pred lets out a vicious snarl.  
~~~  
Pred licks their lips angrily as prey is tightly packed into their gut, they know they were rough about it and it probably hurt any progress they made in trying to charm their now favorite snack, but they wouldn't have even had to do it if those cock blocking runts hadn't shown up and started circling prey while Pred went to check their territory markers.

Pred knew their Prey was doused in their scent which would normally warn others away, so Pred also knew those cocky little upstarts were doing it on purpose, their so call "leader" rushes out of the bushes attempting an attack, Pred snarls, keeping their palm flat they lunge forward and-

‼️TW GORE, BLOOD AND DEATH‼️  
‼️Skip to the below line of 🖤s‼️

With a cracking squelch Preds hand pierces through their opponents chest entirely, clutching thier beating heart then crushing it into a mushy red paste by clenching their fist, they pull their blood drenched arm free, letting the other pred's body collapse in a pool of blood at their feet.

Before turning to tear into the rest.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

Prey wasn't sure what was happening on the outside but from the terrifying sounds they could hear, and Pred's movements they could guess pretty well Pred was fighting multiple somethings, but soon enough it was over and the constricting stomach walls began to relax, loosening up their grip on Prey

They feel the Pred on the move again at a relaxed pace and feel Pred's hand press against their shoulder through thick flesh, the sounds inside Pred is all they can hear as the predator moves around, they feel gravity shift a little and they could swear they hear faint sloshing sounds outside for several minutes before the muscles around them flex a few times before clamping down, restricting Prey's fidgeting movements once more as they feel their weight shift slightly to Pred's sudden rapid movement.

They hear a sound they faintly recognize, stone loudly grinding against itself, the can't say they're surprised they can hear it from where they are with how close it they are. There's liquid up to their chest now, they know by the acrid smell it's acid, they also realize that their clothes may have survived the first trip to Preds gut but it seems they won't this time, as parts of their clothing completely disolve. 

They can't help that they're shaking in fear, it seems Pred's stomach quickly digests anything inside but the  
acids don't seem to effect their body in anyway not do they seem to be rising any higher, but that doesn't change the fact that these are the only clothes prey has with them....they don't think it's a good idea to keep on this train of thought as they try not to give themselves a panic attack at the thought.  
~~~

Pred rubs the back of their neck as they use their other hand to block the entrance with the large boulder once more, they sigh feeling prey fidget and shiver inside them. The plan to take prey out with them to show them Preds territory it get them used to the area had turned into a territory dispute when a small pack of Preds invaded and tried to hunt Preds catch despite the fact Preds scent was all over them, cocky little shits ruining the mood. 

Pred scoffs and places a hand on their distended gut where Prey head should be and give it a few small pats before they shrug and stroll back into the main chamber of the cave, they lean against a wall for a moment, they're a bit reluctant to let prey out so soon but Pred starts walking down one of the two other tunnels to a chamber with a hot springs, a bunch of cloth piles, an empty barrel, a large wooden basin and a few old stone chests before over and digging through them, they hear a faint noise of protest when their stomach is squished against one of the chests they're digging through and smirk, they'll enjoy this while they can and since their catch isn't acting like they were the first time Pred swallowed them up Pred is optimistic they probably haven't fucked thier progress in trying to get Prey to trust them as much as they originally thought.

Pred pulls the things they were searching for out of the chest and move toward the hot spring and basin. They toss a small satchel of herbs into the wooden tub, set a piece of cloth on the rim, go grab they empty barrel and use it to fill the basin then go sit on one of the stone chests.  
~~~  
Prey has been squished and jostled around for several minutes, they're nervous not knowing what's going on outside and their clothes are practically scraps now, the bandages that were on their leg are completely gone, as well as most of their shirt and pants, finally they feel Pred sit down. 

Just as soon they feel Pred's stomach flex and clench around them, they try to push at the walls to make more room but their hands are forced upward and are surprised when the Pred's esophagus grabs hold of them and yanks them upward, Pred's stomach pushes at them and they quickly find themselves covered in stomach juices in a room they don't recognize and before they have the chance to stand up they find themselves picked up and dropped in what appears to be a bath with a soft splash, slime, scraps for clothing and all, a small gust of wind letting them know of Pred's departure.

~~~

After half an hour Prey thinks, they walk through the tunnel back into the main chamber after wrapping some fabric around themselves in a makeshift toga and turn their head to see Pred sitting crossed legged on the pile of furs, back against the cave wall. The dimming light and drop in temperature clues prey to the fact it's sometime in the evening.

The chill causes them to shiver, it's colder in the main cavern they observe, as they take a closer look from where they stand they see that Pred is watching the entrance tunnel, they tentativly walk towards the...oh, what the hell, they are just going to start calling it a bed seeing as they woke up on it, and seeing no visible reaction from Pred, they nervously sit down next to them. 

They're startled when Pred reaches out an arm hooking their waist and they suddenly find themselves back in Pred's lap, legs dangling over Preds own, their side pressed against Pred's torso once more and their head once again being used as a chin rest as vibrations rack their body, Pred is doing that scary purr thing again prey notices.

Despite that Prey can't say they really mind the position, they're comfy, they're cold but Pred is very warm, they can't help it...But they're... getting..a bit.......  
~~~

Pred continues to purr as they notice Prey get drowzy and fall asleep, it's a good sign to Pred that the little one feels safe enough in their presence to do so, but Pred will have to do something about the other Pred's still confident enough to try and invade their territory later, they could either leave their prey in the cave again while they deal with their nuisance or carry prey with them in Pred's stomach...eh, they'll think on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make an Ao3 to share my vore works from tumblr, people there already know this but I'll let any reader's here know as well. I write nameless, genderless, Preds and Prey so people can imagine whoever they want in those characters positions. This is an ongoing series I'm writing but I'll be posting my other works as well, I hope you enjoy reading them if you decide to check them out.


End file.
